Diamond in the rough
by 4nipsnohips
Summary: Dean Winchester is an orphan who lives in a large and busy town long ago with his little brother Sam. When Prince Castiel gets tired of being forced to get married, he sneaks out to the marketplace, where he accidentally meets Dean and his life Changes. A au Destiel Fic Based off Aladdin :) Sabriel eventually ;D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was my first fanfic, i had to make a few changes so its a little different from the original, should have done this sooner :( But it is so much better Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural or Disney im just borrowing characters and plots to create a very interesting AU lol_

* * *

"Stop thief," the guard yelled running through the marketplace. Dean easily maneuvered his way around the various people walking around doing their daily tasks. "You won't get away that easy!" the guards yelled as they chased him. Dean snickered as he held the stolen loaf while running "you think that was easy?" He turned a corner as the guards the guards continued to run straight. "Wow these guys can't appreciate i'm broke" he laughed.

Dean walked for a bit before finally finding his brother Sam. Walking up to him he shows him the loaf of bread and greets Sam with a smile. "Got our breakfast Bitch," he splits the loaf in half and tosses it to Sam. "Shut up jerk" he yelled back taking the loaf in his hands but stopped because something caught his eye. A young girl around eight and a boy around five was dumpster diving for food.

Looking down at his loaf Sam realized that being 17 and 15 It was easy for them to find food. He turned around to find Dean with a mouthful of bread "Dean!" he yelled as Dean chewed loudly, savoring each bite. Sam slowly got up and made his way toward the children. They heard his footsteps and the girl protectively shields her younger brother. "Don't worry I wont hurt you here take it go on" he held the loaf out so that the girl could take it. She looked at him odd as she took the bread, she split it and handed the larger piece to her brother. Sam tousled the young boys hair as the trio laughed. Looking down with guilt at his loaf he gets up and walks toward the giggling trio. "You really are something else Sammy" as he hands the girl his share of the bread.

A Sound of trumpets suddenly catches their attention. Dean made his way toward the gatthering along the street. "Prince Balthazar is making his way to the palace" one man comments. "Another suitor for the prince." Dean caught a glimpse of the snooty looking blonde riding a rather large stallion. He suddenly felt a shrug at his side as the young boy ran into the middle of the street with his sister following suit trying to catch him. The horse that carried the snooty Prince came to a sudden halt almost nocking the prince off. "Out of the way you filthy brats!" Balthazar yelled as he attempted to whip them. Without hesitation Dean stopped the whip with his arm. As he stepped in front of the kids and threw the whip back at the blonde. "If I were as rich as you I could afford some manners." Dean spits out. Balthazar kicks dean down with the forced heel of his boot "ill show you some manners." he says laughing loudly.

Sam quickly ran to Dean's side. Balthazar began heading toward the palace. Dean snickered before saying "Look at that Sam its not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends." Balthazar stopped in his tracks "hmh you are a worthless street rat you were born a street rat you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!" he said as he entered the palace walls." Im not worthless!" he yelled as he ran to try and catch him "and I don't have fleas, come on Sam lets go home" he says playfully wrapping his arm around his younger brother despite the fact that Sam was taller.

They walked up some stairs to a shaggy hole in the wall. Sam walked to his bed and eagerly got in "goodnight Dean," "night Sam" he sat next to their view that was covered by a thin tattered blanket. Their home over-looked the city and the large palace. "One day were gonna get out of here Sam well be rich live in a palace and never have troubles at all" Dean sighed as he spoke with his sleeping brother.

* * *

"Ive never been so insulted in my life," Balthazar yells as he shoves his way past the Sultan. "Leaving so soon?" Bobby says to Balthazar wondering why he was so angry. "Good luck marrying him off!" he yells as he exited the building. "Ugh Castiel" He said in a Hough making his way to where his son was. "Castiel you idjit! Castiel!" he said angrily making his way toward the boy. "Damnit Michael!" he cursed as a large Siberian cat jumped in front of him with a shattered piece of cloth that belonged to Balthazar.

He struggled to get the piece of cloth out of the tigers grip and shows it to Castiel. "So this is why Prince Balthazar left!" The cat slowly made his way toward Castiel. "Father Michael was just playing with that self absorbed British assbutt prince Balthazar weren't you Michael" he says as he plays with the large cat laughing. Bobby gave him a stern face and castiel stopped laughing. "You have to stop rejecting every suitor that comes along son, the law says you have to get married by your next birthday!" He shouted.

Castiel sighs deeply "the law is wrong" he says looking away. "Ya only have three days you idjit" he said nervously. "Father I hate being forced into this if I do marry I want it to be for love" Castiel says patting Michael lovingly. "Castiel" Bobby sighs "i'm not gonna be around forever I just wanna make sure yer taken care of." "Please understand Father i've never done a thing on my own, I've never had any real friends" Michael growls "except for you Michael, i've never even been outside the palace walls!" "But Castiel you're a prince!" Bobby tells him. "Well maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" He yells as he storms off.

Bobby walks into his office "God I don't know where he got this from his mom wasn't as picky." An older man walks into the room wearing A brightly colored bird on his shoulder and a long cane in the shape of a cobra with deadly red eyes. "Ah Crowley my trusted advisor I need your help." Crowley smiley maliciously and bows before saying" my life is but to serve you my lord."

"Castiel refuses to pick a suitor i've had it up to here with his BS." "Rah BS" a Parrot mimics him. "Oh I think I may be of some help but I would need a certain mystic blue diamond" Crowley says. "My blue diamond? That has been in my family for years" bobby says while eyeing the ring on this hand. Crowley takes his staff and points it at bobby. "The diamond please" he says maliciously, in a trance bobby takes the ring of his finger and hands it to Crowley. He grabs it and places it in his pocket. "why thank you this will come in handy" he says laughing while entering his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel plans his escape. He leaves the palace early in the morning in disguise. As he attempts to climb a tree to hop over the palace wall he hears a growl. He turns to find Michael. Micheal whimpers when he notices that it was Castiel trying to escape. "I have to leave Michael. I cant just stay here and have my life lived for me" he says as he pats the tigers head lovingly. As he attempts to climb the wall he feels Michael giving him a lift. "goodbye Michael" he says before hopping over.

* * *

"Good Morning Sir! I want to buy this melon but i'm not totally convinced" Sam says trying to distract the vendor as Dean attempts to steal them breakfast. The vendor talks to Sam until he gets the thumbs up from Dean. "Well look at the time good bye sir!" he says as he runs to Dean leaving the man confused and a bit irritated. They hide next to the stand to enjoy their breakfast. Dean splits the Melon half and hands one half to his younger brother.

They begin to eat when Sam notices that Dean has a glazed look on his face. He turns to where Dean is staring and notices a young man. He turns back to Dean and waves a hand in front of his face. "Hello, Earth to Dean." Dean just sighs still staring at the blue eyed stranger "wow" he manages to say.

* * *

Castiel walks from vendor to vendor admiring the different little shops. He notices a little boy attempting to reach an apple off the table. He walks over to the boy "you must be hungry" he hands him an apple off the table. "Here take it." The little boy grabs the apple and runs away. With a satisfied grin Cas begins to walk away when he feels a rather large hand grab his arm. "you better be able to pay for that" the large man scowls at him. "Im sorry sir i don't have any money" he says trying to free his arm. "Thief! do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he says as he pulls a large sword out . "No please sir ill go to the palace to get money please." The man raises the sword and places cas hand on the table. "No sir please!" Castiel cries out.

A hand stops the man midway "there you are! thank you sir for finding my brother." Dean says as he takes the sword away from the man and guides Castiel away. "What are you doing?" Castiel whispers to Dean as they walk away. "Just play along" Dean replies. "Wait? you know this boy?" the man says a bit irritated. "Sadly yes, he is my brother he's a bit crazy," Dean says as Castiel gives him a bitch face that would make Sam proud. "He said he knew the sultan" the man spits out, Dean looks around to find Sam holding a tiny monkey.

"He thinks the monkey is the sultan," Castiel takes this as a que and begins to bow down to praise the monkey. "Oh kind Sultan how may i be of service to you." Dean says as he grabs an apple, tosses it to the vendor and winks. "See no harm done." He walks over to Cas and guides him by the the shoulders. "Come on brother time to go visit the doctor." Castiel stops at a Camel "why hello Doctor" dean guides him away "no no no not _that_ doctor." Sam puts the monkey down and runs to catch up with Cas and Dean.

They all walk to the cozy Winchester home. They make their way up the stairs that leads to their home. As they walk in Dean pulls back the tattered cloth "Its not much but it has a great view." Dean says as he walks over to where cas is standing. Sam takes an apple out and is about to take a bite when Dean takes it "So where you from?" Dean says as he hands it over to Cas. "what does it matter i ran away and im not going back" cas says as he sighs. "what happened" deans says as he takes yet another apple from Sam. "My fathers forcing me to get married" he says placing the apple next to him. Dean spots Sam attempting to take the apple from Cas. "Sam!" dean yells as Sam puts his hands up and mumbles giving Dean the best bitch face he can give.

Castiel turns to Sam and then back to dean. "whats hes saying?" Cas says a bit concerned that he may have said or done something wrong. "Hes saying thats not fair." Sam was midway raising his hand in protest when he stops in confusion and walks away. Castiel turns to Dean "is thats so" he inches a bit closer. "yeah" dean leans in about to close the space in between them when the door slams open. The guards burst into the small space. "Theyre after me" dean and cas say in sync "Theyre after you" they say again. "My father must have sent them," castiel says as dean grabs a blaket and reaches for Cas' hand "do you trust me?" he says as Cas grabs his hand "yes?". Cas Dean and Sam jump out the window.

They land on a pile of sand as they see the guards surround them Dean firmly grasps Cas' hand as they try to escape. "we just keep running into each other dont we street rat" the guard says as he grabs deans arm. Another guard comes behind Sam and traps him. Castiel runs up to the guard trying to release Dean from his grip. "Let him go!" Castiel Screams. The guard throws him to the ground as they all laugh. "Look men another street rat!" the guard says laughing. Castiel gets up taking his disguise off "unhand him by order of the prince!"

The guards make a collective gasp as they make Sam and Dean Bow. "prince?" Dean says as he looks up at Castiel. "Im sorry but my orders come from Crowley, you would have to take it up with him." The guards say as they exit. "believe me i will." Castiel says as he crosses his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Prince" Dean says as he bows his head down feeling the cold restraints against his wrists. "I must have sounded so stupid to him." "Dean!" he hears Sam whisper "Over here Sam." he says as Sam appears from the shadows. "Come here and help me out." Dean tells him. "I can't believe you got us in all this trouble! And for what that blue eyed prince." Sam says as he picks the locks to Dean's shackles. Dean rubs his sore wrists "ah but he was worth it, we don't have to worry about him, he's a prince remember he can only marry another prince" dean says sighing. "He deserves a prince, I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy," they hear the voice of an older man in the shadows. "Who are you" Sam asks the old man as he emerges from the shadows. "A prisoner like yourselves but together perhaps we can be more" the old man says. "We're listening," Dean says as the man walks towards him. "There is a cave out there, A Cave of wonders filled with enough treasure to even impress your prince." he says with a toothy grin. "But the law says only a prince" dean begins to say as the old man interrupts. "You've heard of the golden rule haven't you, whoever has the gold makes the rules," he says as he winks. "But why would you want to share that kind of treasure with us" dean asks suspicion lining his voice. "I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to get it for Me." the old man says as he pats Deans back. "There's one problem its out there and we are in here." dean says as he crosses his arms. "Ah Ah Ah i've got a few tricks up my sleeve." the old man pushes a brick on the wall and an exit appears.

"So do we have a deal?" the old man asks as Dean and Sam look at each other. Sam shrugs his shoulders and they make their exit. The trio walks around half a mile into the desert when they stop and the old man takes out two metal pieces that form a golden beetle. The beetle flies into the air rapidly before hitting the sand. The sand forms a ten-foot high Lions head. "Who disturbs my slumber." The lion's head speaks out and the old man pushes the boys forward. "It is us Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean says as confidently as he can. "Touch nothing but the lamp." the sand lion booms. "Remember boy bring me the lamp and ill give you your treasure" the man shouts. "Come on Sam" dean says as they enter the lion's mouth.

They travel down a flight of stairs before entering a room filled with a vast amount of different kinds of gold items in piles surrounding them. "Wow a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan" deans say as he notices Sam bending over about to touch the gold. "Sam! We cant touch it remember? Now lets go look for that friggen lamp" they start walking when Sam gets the feeling that someone is following them. "Dean I think something's following us." Sam says to dean as they continue to walk. "Sam quit being such a bitch there's nothing following us." Dean says not even turning around. "Jerk" Sam mumbles as he continues walking. He gets the feeling again and turns around quickly almost getting whiplash. He finds nothing and continues to walk. He feels something take the fez off his head and he turns around to find a black carpet with silver stitches brushing off his fez and placing it on itself and waving its tassel to say hello to Sam.

"DEAN DEAN DEAN" he says as he runs to dean grabing him and thrusting his head to face the magical object. "Sam! I said quit, whoa a magic carpet." Dean says as the carpet takes the fez off and slowly walks toward them to hand the object back to Sam. Sam takes the hat back with force "lets go dean" he says as the Carpet becomes upset and walks away filled with sadness. "Wait!" Dean yells out stopping it " maybe you can help us." dean says as the ebony objects booms with happiness and flies towards them. "So I guess impalas your name" he says as he reads the silver embroidery on the ebony carpet. "We are trying to find this lamp." the carpet recognizes what he is talking about and motions for the brothers to follow it. "Come on I think she knows where it is" dean says following the flying object.

They enter a room that has the lamp. It's on the top of a large pile of rocks. "Stay here and remember not to touch anything" Sam rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Dean makes his way towards the lamp. When he finally reaches it he picks it up and takes a close look at it. "This is it? This is what we came to get" he says as he looks down and notices Sam walking towards a large red ruby and impala trying to pull him back. "Sam no!" but Sam takes the ruby in his hand anyways. "I said touch nothing but the lamp!" a large voice booms as Sam panics and places the Ruby where he found it. By this time Dean makes his way back to where they where the lamp tucked safely in his tattered vest.

Their surroundings began turning into molten lava. Impala motions for the boys to hop on her. They get on and begin flying towards the exit. As they fly up a bolder falls leaving Sam and Dean hanging on the edge as Impala is pinned to the floor. "Quick give me the lamp." The old man says as Dean holds on for his life. "Help me up first" Dean replies. "No! Give me the lamp first then i will help you!" the man scolds so dean takes the lamp out and hands it to him. The man lifts up the lamp victoriously before grabbing Dean by the arm and taking a sharp dagger out. "Time for your reward." the man suddenly whelps as Sam comes from behind him. The man looses his balance and pushes both Sam and Dean to the bottom. The lion makes a large growl before finally collapsing into a pile of sand. "Finally after years of searching I finally have it" Crowley says as he takes of his disguise he prepares to celebrate his victory when he realizes he doesn't have it. "Nooo!" he yells out before falling to his knees.

Meanwhile in the cave Dean awakes and tries to remember where exactly he was. It hit him and he looks around to find his brother." Sam" he yells out "i'm right here Dean" he says as impala follows close behind. "Well I guess that son of a bitch got what he wanted and now were here stuck in this stupid cave." dean yells out in anger. "ah ah ah" Sam says as he pulls the lamp out and hands it to dean. "Ah Sammy you little thief you." he says as he inspects it. "Hey I think it has something written here but I cant read it that well" he says as he begins to rub the lamp with his forearm to try and read it.

A multicolored cloud of dust begins pouring out of the lamp and begins filling the room. Suddenly the room is filled with dust and they hear the sound of someone as if they were stretching. "Woahhhhhh ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck!" The clouds dissipate and clear the area and they see a short man with auburn hair wearing nothing but royal blue pants and gold cuffs around his wrists. "Man does it feel good to be out of there well hi there where you from what's your name" he asks dean. "Uh Dean" dean replies a bit confused. "Dean! Can I call you dean-o or maybe just chuckles." Gabriel says enthusiastically.

"I must of hit my head harder than I thought" dean says running his hand through his hair. "Do you smoke mind if I do?" Gabe says as he poofs and begins laughing. "Oh sorry did I scare your handsome little moose friend yo Pala, haven't seen you in a few millennia give me some tassel," he says as he and Impala give each other a high five. "Wow you are a lot different than my last master either that or i'm getting bigger do I look different to you" Gabe asks as he carefully inspects himself.

"Wait wait wait so i'm your master?" Dean asks the stranger. "Aha he can be taught! Now for the ever impressive uncontained and never duplicated Gabriel of the Lamp here for your wish fulfillment." Gabe says as he magically poofs up an applauding audience as he begins to bow. "whoa whoa your gonna grant me wishes?" Dean says as he suddenly gets up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Yup Three to be exact." A moustache appears on the Gabe "Uno dos tres and no wishing for more wishes" he says with a wink.

"Wow now I know i'm dreaming." Dean says as he rubs his eyes. "I think you are underestimating what it is to have a friend like me." Gabe says again as he poofs to Deans side. "So you're gonna grant me any three wishes I want." dean asks him still a bit unconvinced. "well not exactly Dean-o there are a few rules to be followed." Gabe says. "Like what" Dean asks still in disbelief. "Rule number one I cant kill anyone, so don't ask. Rule number two I cant make anyone fall in love with anyone else." He grabs dean by his chin and plants a big wet kiss on his cheek. Dean rubs his cheek with his forearm and shutters.

"And rule number three is I cant bring people back from the dead its gross and I don't like doing it, other than that anything you please." Gabe says somewhat satisfied with himself. Dean and Sam give each other suspicious grins to each other as Sam gives Dean the thumbs up. "So rules? Like limitations? Some all-powerful Genie you are can't even bring people back from the dead. Probably cant even get us out of this cave lets go Sammy looks like were gonna have to find a ways out ourselves." Dean says as he turns around and begins to walk away when an angered Gabriel poof in front of them.

"Excuse me did you wake me up did you bring me here? Youre getting your wishes so sit don and shut up!" Gabe yells as he poofs them onto the magic carpet. "Hold on to your horses men, because we are outta here!" he says as he guides impala breaks through the sand and into the dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: OMG let me just tell you Spell check hates me and i had to post this chapter like three times also I just learned how to add authors notes lol Luff u guys_

* * *

Crowley emerges from his hidden lair in the palace to find Castiel looking for him. "Crowley the guards just took a boy from the marketplace on your orders" Castiel says his voiced laced with venom. "Your father hired me to keep peace and he was a criminal." Crowley tells the young prince. "What was his crime?" Cas' asks and suddenly Crowley had to think of his response quickly. "Kidnapping the prince of course" he says. "He didn't kidnap me I ran away" Cas yells at him. "Oh I wish I could have known this before." fake concern lining his voice. " Sadly I already told them to carry out his sentence, and the penalty is death." Castiel suddenly gasps and covers his mouth as a single tear rolls down his cheek "no" is all he manages to say as it comes out in a whisper as he turns around running to his bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean Sam and Gabriel land in a desert Oasis complete with lush Palm trees and a beautiful lake. "Aha someone owes me an apology!" Gabe begins to gloat at his success. "Ok ok I'm sorry now about my three wishes." Dean begins to say and Gabe begins laughing "Excuse me you are down by one boy!" he tells dean." actually i didn't wish to get out of the cave you did that on your own." dean says proudly. Gabe opens his mouth to retaliate when he realizes he's been tricked. "Well alright but no more freebees" Gabe says trying to regain some of his dignity. "Well I don't know, what would you wish for" he asks the Gabe.

"Hmh no one has ever asked me that before, I would wish for my freedom." dean notices the golden chains on Gabe wrist. "So your a prisoner?" Dean says feeling a bit sorry for the shorter man. "Yes, all I want is my freedom not to have to go poof what do you need, poof what do you need but I can't because in order for that to happen someone has to wish me free." Gabe says. "I'll set you free if you want" dean says to him. "Yeah right" Gabe says making his nose grow as Pinocchio's would.

"I'm serious ill use my first two wishes and ill use the third one to set you free" He says smiling. "Alight well see about that" Gabe replies reluctantly "so what will be your first wish?" Dean places his hand on his chin to think when suddenly the young blue-eyed prince suddenly comes to mind. He suddenly becomes self-aware and runs his hand along the back of his neck. "Well there is this guy." "Ehh wrong I can't make him fall in love remember" Gabe tells him.

"He's amazing he's got this great personality a beautiful smile and his eyes" he says as he tries catching his breath leaning on a palm tree. "But he's a prince and to marry him you have to be, that's it!" He suddenly realizes "Gabe I want you to make me a prince!" Dean proclaims. "Now that I can do!" Gabe replied "you'll need a new outfit this vest and tattered pants is not cutting it what are you trying to say 3rd century beggar?" He snaps his fingers and suddenly Dean is covered in a silk ivory outfit prince worthy. "Now your transportation something that yells out **_amazing_ _prince_** hey moose boy over here" Sam is suddenly pulled by an invisible force and placed in front of dean and Gabe. "You'll stand out riding your very own camel!" Gabe snaps his fingers and Sam is suddenly a camel.

"Nope not enough" Gabe says snapping his fingers several times changing Sam into a car, an elephant, an scooter, a dog and a horse when it suddenly hits him he snaps his fingers one last time as Sam is transformed into a large moose. Sam looks at his reflection in the lake freaks out and runs to dean "wow Sammy you look good" dean says as he touches Sam's new antlers. "We aren't through yet wait till I get done with you!" Gabe says as fireworks begin going off.

* * *

At the palace Bobby finds Castiel sobbing in his room. "What's wrong" he says as he sits down next to cas. "Crowley has done something terrible" he says attempting to compose himself. Curious bobby wraps one arm around his sons shoulder "Tell me what he did" They talk about what happened and Bobby sees how upset it made Castiel so they make their way to Crowley.

"Crowley!" I need to speak to you!" He says angrily. They finally find him wandering the corridors. " from now on you have to tell me before you execute someone you got that Crowley" he says in the scruffy manor that is his own. "Yes my liege it won't happen again" Crowley says as he bows down. "See Castiel everything's fixed" Bobby says to his son before he walks away grunting something about needing a beer. "At least one good thing will come from me being forced to marry I will have the power to get rid of you!" He says before he crosses his arms and walks away.

"How much longer are we gonna have to deal with that old man and his chump son!" Lucifer yells from where he's standing on Crowley's shoulder. "Until he finds a suitable chump husband and then he'll fire us or worse behead us" they both clench at this thought and grab their necks nervously.

A thought occurs in the birds mind "wait what if you where the chump husband?" He suggests. Crowley looks at him with anger and grunts. "No look at it this way you marry Castiel and become Sultan!" He says as Crowley nods liking this idea. "Then we drop poppa in law and the little prince off a cliff" he jumps off Crowley's shoulder to enhance the effect "ker splat" he says as he hits the floor. They make their way to where Bobby is in the throne room.

They find bobby sitting down with a cold beer in his hand doing nothing in particular. "Sir I believe I have a solution to the problem with your son" Crowley says as he makes his way to the sultan. "Problem with your son!" Lucifer mimics. "It says here if a proper husband is not found the sultan may pick one for him." He says reading off a scroll in his hands. "But I've picked all the previous ones and he didn't like any of the ones I picked." Crowley continues reading off the paper "if one isn't found in time the royal assistant will be wait that's me" Bobby takes the paper from Crowley to carefully inspect it.

"But I thought only a prince or a princess could marry a prince." He says as he reads the paper carefully. "Desperate times call for desperate measures I will marry the prince." He says as he brings his staff up to Bobby's face to hypnotize him. "You will marry the... but your so old" he says as Crowley gets mad and continues hip noticing him. "The prince will marry me!" A large trumpet noise interrupts them.

Bobby makes his way to the balcony to see what the noise was. They notice a large parade headed their way. A crowd begins to gather to see what was happening in the streets. "Crowley come take a look at this" bobby says as an irritated Crowley joins him on the balcony. They see Gabriel leading the way "Make way for the Grand Prince Dean" he starts saying. Dean follows close behind riding atop Sam followed by impala and many different camels carrying gold and more. "He's got riches, super strength, 75 golden camel the whole package and he's generous" Gabe says as dean tossed some gold coins to the citizens on the street.

Castiel walks on to the balcony of his bedroom to see what the big fuss what's about and rolls his eyes to see yet another suitor trying to marry him. "Prince Dean handsome is he makes all the boys and girls weak at the knees." Dean then decided to blow a kiss to a group of young girls that have gathered at a windowsill. Castiel sees this rolls his eyes and goes back into his room. They reach the door and bobby rushes to open it. Crowley tries closing it but Gabriel opens it with force as the group enters.

"We heard your prince was a sight lovely to see" Gabe says with a wink. Dean gets off Sam to great the sultan and his advisor, Gabe chooses this time to hide in the lamp as the crowd leaves. "That was amazing son!" bobby says as he extends his hand for a handshake. "Hello my name is Prince Dean Winchester" impala appears behind dean and it catches Bobby's eyes. "Wow is this thing flying or am I going off my rocker" bobby says admiring the ebony piece of flying cloth. "This is my baby," he says patting the carpet lovingly.

"Can I take it for a test drive" bobby asks. "Of course sultan" bobby climbs on top of impala and they begin to fly chasing Lucifer around the room. "Where exactly are you from" Crowley asks dean giving him a foul look. "Umm much farther than you've traveled I'm sure" he say. "Try me" at this moment bobby and impala get back with bobby excited and impala a bit dizzy. "Sir are you sure this smug sob is the right choice for Castiel" Crowley argues "I'm sure Castiel will like me" dean says in a smug manner. "How dare you! All of you" they all cringe "I am not a prize to be won!" Castiel says before exiting the room. "Wait cas" dean says as he tries catching up but is too late.

* * *

He waits outside till the sunsets trying to think of how to win Castiel over. He paces circles around the grass thinking of a plan while Gabe plays chess with impala and Sam tries eating bananas but is unsuccessfully because he keeps squishing them with his hoofs. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He yells out in frustration. Gabriel appears next to him with a Jack Nicholson face and hair. "Ok sparky here's the deal if you wanna court the young man you gotta be a straight shooter do you got it" he says as he puts his arm around dean. Dean shrugs him off "what?" he says confused.

"TELL HIM THE TRUTH" Gabe says one word at a time. " And have him laugh at me?" He says walking away. "A man appreciates a man who can make him laugh" Gabe says in a comical voice. "I gotta make it up to him" he straightens his hat "how do I look" he asks before hoping on impala. "Like a prince" Gabe says a bit disappointed. He flies up to Cas' balcony and hops on because honestly flying makes him nervous. He sees Castiel lying on his couch reading a book. "Prince Cas?" He says trying to look through the veil that covers the entrance into Castiel's bedroom. "Who's there?" Castiel says as he looks onto his balcony.

"It's me de uh I mean prince Dean." Trying to sound prince like. "I do not want to see you" Castiel says angrily as he peers through the veil curtain. "Please Cas give me one chance" he says as he attempts to walk up to Cas when Michael gets in the way and begins to growl. Dean takes his hat off in an attempt to shoo the tiger away "nice kitty". "Just leave me alone!" Castiel says as he comes out again and suddenly stops in his tracks. "Do I know you?" He says with a blank expression as he tilts his head to the side.

"Uh no" Castiel pulls Michael back and begins petting him. "You remind me of someone I met in the market place." He says as he inspects dean carefully. "The marketplace? I have servants that go to the marketplace for me so I guess it couldn't have been me." Dean says leaning on the balcony. Both Castiel and Michael exchange un-amused looks at each other before looking back. "I guess not" Castiel says disappointed. Gabriel decides to help dean and transforms into a bee to give him some pointers.

"Compliment him the hair the eyes pick a feature!" He says into deans ear. "Prince cas you are very.." Dean thinks "smart amazing punctual" Gabe whispers "punctual" dean blurts out. "Punctual?" Castiel says confused. "I mean beautiful"

Cas starts walking seductively toward Dean. "I'm rich too you know son of a sultan" "yeah" is all dean can manage to say. "A fine price for any prince" he says inches away from Deans face "yeah a prince like me." He says not being able to move. "Warning warning" he hears Gabe yell in his ear. Castiel touches his chest lips and his nose "Yup a prince like you and every other pompous assbutt that walks through here" he pulls Deans hat down and walks away while saying "go jump off a balcony!" "Nice going Casanova" Gabriel tells him "buzz off" he w hipsters to Gabe. "Ok but remember bee yourself. "Yeah right" he yells.

"What did you say Castiel says as he rushes outside. "Uh I said your right" Castiel looks at Michael utterly confused. "You should be free to make your own decisions, I'll be going now" he says before taking a step off the balcony "wait no!" Castiel yells. Deans head pops up "what". "How are you doing that?" Cas says as he tilts his head. Dean flies impala over to Cas. "This is my baby her name is impala." Impala grabs Castiel's hand and kisses it. "She's quite lovely" Castiel comments as he blushes "Wanna go for a ride we can leave the palace travel around the world"

Castiel touches the magic carpet "is it safe?" He says as he looks up at Dean. "Yeah sure do you trust me?" He says extending a hand to Cas. Cas looks at his hand hesitantly and then back at Dean ""what?" The memories of the boy from the market place fill Castiel's memories. "I said do you trust Me." dean repeats. With a mixture of determination and hesitation he finally blurts out "yes" saying it like if it was a question.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean helps Castiel onto Impala before they take off. Castiel firmly clings onto Dean as they take flight. Dean is ok with this because he's a little scared of flying but he won't ever admit that to Castiel. They make it all the way to Egypt and pass a couple of pyramids. "Wow all these unbelievable sights, this is an indescribable feeling." Castiel says in total amazement. They pass by a couple clouds and Dean picks one up and hands it to Cas.

They finally make it to China where they land nearby a local fireworks show. Castiel chooses this moment to test his earlier suspicions. It was a long shot but he decided to go for it. "Its a shame that Sam couldn't make it" he says turning to Dean. "Eh he doesn't like fireworks anyways and baby would have a hard time lugging him around now that he's in full moose mode." Impala hears this and face palms herself realizing what Dean had done.

It suddenly hits Dean he gathers his thoughts for a proper thing to say. "Uh I mean well ah shit," he says and Castiel fumes "I knew it! Why did you lie to me did you think I would figure it out" he says pointing an accusing finger at Dean. "Cas I'm sorry for lying about that but I really am a prince. Castiel says nothing in reply and they just glare into each other's eyes.

Castiel lets out a small smile remembering how he fell in love with the boy from the market place and a small smile forms on his face. He then turns away rests his head on Deans shoulder and they enjoy the fireworks show with their fingers linked together. Dean takes Castiel back to the palace and sets him down on the balcony.

Dean stands next to the balcony as Castiel leans over the edge to say goodbye. "Good night Dean." "Sweet dreams Cas." he says when suddenly Impala raises Dean high enough that his lips brush against Castiel's. It's chaste at first until deans tongue brushes over Cas' lower lip asking for entrance. Its a kiss filled with want need tongue and teeth.

Castiel pulls back and blushes before he walks into his bedroom. Dean waits until Cas is out of sight before falling back onto Impala. When they reach the ground Dean feels two men grabbing him by his arms. He looks up to find the Palace guards. They already had Sam tied up and one of the guards was in the middle of tying Impala into a tree so that she wouldn't be able to move. That is the last thing see before the guard comes face to face with him. "This is from Crowley" he says fore he knocks dean on his head knocking him unconscious.

The guards take dean to the edge of a cliff and attach a ball and chain to his ankle and toss his over. He falls into a large body of water his hat falls off as the lamp comes out and brushes against his hand.

Gabriel comes out with a shower cap on his head a rubber ducky in his hand and swim trunks on his body. "Dean don't you just love bubble" he stops mid sentence when he sees Dean unresponsive. "Dean-o? Come on Dean-o you gotta help me out here I cant save you unless you make a wish." he shakes Dean trying to wake him. "Just say Gabriel I wish for you to save me then you can go and marry Cas and ill marry your little bro what do you say?" He looks at Dean again and dean fails to respond again.

"Ill take that as a yes," he says before he takes dean out of there and places him on the nearby grass. As soon as he sets Dean down on the grass as he hits him on the chest. Dean jolts up and begins coughing as Gabe snaps away the ball and chain. Gabriel then grabs Dean into a tight hug "Thanks for saving me Gabe" he says while rubbing his neck. "Aw Dean-o I'm getting kinda fond of you kid, not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything." he says before he hands Dean the lamp and snaps them to where Sam and Impala are.

They untie Sam and un-knot Impala. Meanwhile in the Palace Castiel is in his room humming as Bobby walks in. "Father I am so happy." Castiel says walking up to his father to hug him with glee. "Good because I finally found a husband for you." Castiel backs away slowly not even noticing that his father was under a deep trance. "You will marry Crowley." Bobby says as Crowley walks in. Castiel runs up to Bobby "But father I choose Dean" he pleads to his father who is un-responsive.

"Oh dean? He left" Crowley begins to say when Dean walks in. "In your dreams." he says. "Dean!" Castiel says as he runs to hug him. "Your buddy Crowley over here tried to get rid of me" he says. "Don't listen to him Sir he is obviously lying to you," he says holding up the snake to Bobby. Dean notices this and takes the staff away from Crowley before smashing it on the floor snaping Bobby out of his trance.

"What the hell's happening here," Bobby Demands. Crowley been Hypnotizing you with this" he says holding the staff up. "Oh really guards!" bobby yells as the trio begging cornering Crowley. He gets nervous when he suddenly sees the lamp hidden in Deans hat.

"This is not done yet," he says as he throws down an unknown object and disappears into dust. The guards come storming in, "look for that bastard Crowley!" Bobby grunts to the guards as they nod and exit. Bobby begins to pace nervously as Dean and Cas find look into each other's eyes. Dean cups Cas cheek and leans in for a kiss when Bobby walks right through them. "I can't believe I trusted that man!" he continues to grumble as he paces the floor nervously. Dean places his arms around Cas waist when Bobby turns around "and another thing" he begins to say as he catches sight of Dean and Cas. "Castiel you idjit you finally picked a suitor?" Castiel nods while being held by Dean. "Congrats boy you and Castiel will get married and you, son, will become the Sultan!" Bobby says enthusiastically. Dean suddenly become nervous at this thought


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley makes his way down the staircase and into his lair as Lucifer flies to his birdcage to panic. "We're in trouble now I'm going to pack the essentials weapons and what do you think about this picture I don't know I think I'm making a weird face in it." he hold up a picture frame of him and Crowley an he hears Crowley laughing hysterically.

Lucifer flies to Crowley concerned "Oh Boy he's finally lost it Hello Crowley get a grip!" he yells into Crowley's ears as Crowley stops laughing and grabs him firmly. "Good grip" Lucifer chokes out as Crowley loosens his grip. "Prince Dean is that street rat and he has the lamp," he tells Lucifer.

"That miserable little" Lucifer begins to say as he's interrupted by Crowley. "You are going to get the lamp for me" he says to Lucifer as he nods.

In the palace Dean walks out into the palace gardens. He walks out and begins to pace nervously not even noticing Gabriel as he begins snaps a drum and begins to pound on it loudly. "Hail the conquering hero!" He continues to play a sound of victory. "Dean you've just won the heart of the prince what are you gonna do next, imma find me that moose boy and celebrate" Gabriel say happily and doesn't notice dean walking into the living room.

He poofs next to Dean who has plopped himself on the couch "your line is I'm going to free Gabriel any time now" he whispers to Dean. "Gabriel I can't" dean sighs. "Sure you can just go Gabriel I wish you free" Gabriel says as he moves Deans lips as if the words where coming out of his mouth. "Gabe I'm serious!" Dean tells at him. "Look I'm sorry I really am but they wanna make me sultan no, they wanna make prince Dean Sultan, without you I'm just plain Dean Winchester" he says upset.

"But Dean you've won" Gabe tells him. "Because of you're the reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you!" He yells at him. "What if they find out I'm not really a prince what If Castiel finds out" he says upset "I'd loose him Gabe I can't keep this up on my own I can't set you free." he tells him sounding sorry.

"I understand after all you where lying to everyone else I was beginning to feel left out now of you'll excuse me master" Gabriel says emphasizing on the word Master as he enters the lamp. "Come on Gabe" Dean says as he picks the lamp up. Gabriel sticks his tongue out through the lamp. Dean becomes frustrated and throws the lamp down before tossing a pillow on top of it. "Fine be that way," he yells at the Lamp. Dean and Impala watch from the window concerned. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" Dean bites at them.

Sam shakes his head before him and Impala walk away. "Look Sam I'm sorry I just" he starts saying as they are out of his sight. Dean slumps onto the couch "what am I gonna do Gabe's right I gotta tell Cas the truth" he says to himself. "Dean where are you?" he hears Castiel's voice. "Castiel? Where are you" dean says looking around. "Out in the menagerie" the voice replies. Dean goes outside looking for Castiel.

Little did Dean know it was Lucifer mimicking Castiel's famous gravelly voice. Lucifer flies into the sitting room and finds the lamp. "Excellent work Lucifer" he says mimicking the voice of Crowley. "Ah stop it Crowley," he says as if he was having a conversation with Crowley himself. "No really on a scale from one to ten you are an eleven." Lucifer continues as he picks up the lamp and flies away. "Ah Crowley you're making me blush."

* * *

Dean wanders around the garden until he sees Castiel. "Dean!" he says as he runs up to Dean to hug him and lead him by the hand up a flight of stairs to where Bobby was. "Come on father has gathered the whole town to tell them the announcement." An excited Castiel suddenly drags Dean. "Cas wait I have something to tell you." he begins to say before he is shoved onto a mini balcony. "Introducing the future Sultan, Dean Winchester!" Bobby announces to the hundreds of people down in the street.

Crowley and Lucifer watch from a tower above them. "Look at them cheer for him" Lucifer tells Crowley "let them cheer we have the lamp now" he says maliciously while rubbing the lamp. "You know Dean I'm getting real ti.. I don't think you're him" Gabe starts to say when he notices its not Dean. "Hello darling" Crowley tells him. No one told me the part of Dean would be played by a short dark and sinister ugly man" Gabriel says while reading a fake script he pouf's up. "I am your master now" Crowley says maliciously. "I was afraid of that," Gabe says rubbing his neck. "I want my first wish and my first wish is to be Sultan


	7. Chapter 7

Dark clouds slowly begin to fill the once very bright sky. Bobby's clothes slowly begin to melt away and form onto Crowley's body until Bobby was left in nothing but boxers covered in little red hearts. "Crowley, you rat bastard" Bobby spits out. "That's sultan rat bastard to you!" Lucifer tells them. "We'll just see about that" Dean says as he tries fetching the lamp but finds nothing.

"ah ah ah Finders keepers" Crowley says with a wink. The ground beneath them begins moving rapidly. They all look up to find Gabriel standing as a giant. Gabriel picks up the palace with ease and places it on a mountain. Dean whistles for Impala to come to him. He hops on and flies to Gabriel. "Gabe stop this" he yells to Gabriel.

"Sorry Dean-o I have a new master now" he says sadly. "Ah yes time for you to bow to your sultan" Crowley says maliciously. "We will never bow to you" Castiel yells at him! "Why am I not surprised!"? Lucifer says. "Fine if wont bow before a sultan then you will cower before a sorcerer. Slave I know my second wish. I want to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

Dean tries to stop Gabriel before he can snap his fingers but fails. Crowley's clothes turn into an all black suit and his snake staff is restored to him. "Ah yes where were we" he points his staff and a magical force forces Castiel and bobby to bow before him. Crowley turns to find Michael charging toward him and changes him into a harmless kitten. Crowley takes Castiel's chin in his hand and jerks it upward to meet his face "Oh Castiel there is someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

"Get your damn hands off him" Dean yells as he flies down to where they were. Crowley knocks him off of Impala and brings him down to where they are. "Say hello to your precious Prince Dean" he says as he changes his attire back to how it was before. Sam gets his antlers ready to charge and begins running when Crowley turns him into a human again. Crowley levitates them with the wave of his hand. "Have fun at the end of the world boys" he says as he sends them flying away and Impala flies to them.

Crowley begins laughing loudly as Gabriel bows his head. The boys land in the middle of what seemed to be the North Pole. Dean sits up and begins to shiver in the blazing cold. Sam's Fez rolls in front of Dean and he begins frantically looking for his brother "Sam, Sammy" he begins to yell out. He finds Sam lying on the floor a couple feet away from him. He wakes him up and Sam begins to shiver. "This is all my fault I should have freed Gabe when I had the chance I have to go back and set thing right" They begins walking when Dean steps on something. He looks down to find Impala buried beneath a thin layer of snow.

"Baby" he yells out trying to unthaw Impala. Impala unfreezes and begins to fly around Dean and Sam excited. "Glad to see you too baby" Dean says to the flying carpet appreciated. The brothers hop on baby "Lets go baby back to Lawrence" he yells as they fly away.

* * *

Back at the palace Bobby is dressed in puppet attire as Lucifer shoves crackers down his throat. "Crowley leave him alone," Castiel yells out, and Crowley motions for Lucifer to stop. "Cas it pains me to see you like this" he pulls on the chains that he placed on Castiel wrists to pull him towards him. Castiel winces at the nickname that Dean had specifically gave to him. It sounded dreadful coming from Crowley's mouth. Crowley had made Castiel his personal slave dressing him in nothing but pants and nothing to cover his well-toned upper body.

"You could be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world," he says. Castiel hand finds a glass of water and he tosses it in Crowley's face. "Never" Castiel says as Crowley lifts his hand threatening to hit him when an idea pops into his head. Cas backs away slowly and trips making him fall to the floor. "Slave I wish to make my third wish. I want Castiel to fall desperately in love with me" he tells Gabe.

"Uh you see crow sir there are a couple rules I have to follow" Crowley grabs Gabe's arm with force "don't talk back to me you fool." Castiel spots Dean in the windowsill and becomes excited. Dean winks at him and motions for him not to say any thing. Castiel thinks of a plan. "Crowley" he seductively as he slowly gets up from the floor. "Crowley I never realized how handsome you really are" he says as both Crowley and Gabriel become surprised. Crowley walks to Cas " that's more like it tell me more about myself" he says as Gabriel closely inspects his fingers wondering what had happened. He sees Dean and Sam sliding down the curtains with Impala.

He poufs next to Dean and Sam. "Dean what are you guys doing here I work for that giant bag of dicks now what are you gonna do" he whispers to them. "I'm a street rat remember ill improvise Sam stay here" he says as he carefully sneaks away to try and steal the lamp. Lucifer is lounging on a pillow eating fruit when he notices Dean trying to get the lamp. "cr" is all he gets out before Sam gets him.

"You're well dressed, intelligent, talented," Castiel says as Crowley gets into his personal space. "What about that street rat" Crowley says to Cas. "What street rat" he says as he gets closer to him. As Sam and Lucifer struggle the plate holding Lucifer's fruit falls to the ground. He tries to turn around when Castiel grabs him by the chin and crashes his lips together. Crowley moans into the kiss before pulling away. Dean, Sam and Lucifer all make noises of disgust.

"That was…" Crowley begins to say as he sees Dean in the reflection on the crown that sat on top of Castiel's ebony hair. He points his staff and Dean suddenly goes flying. "Cas get the lamp" Dean yells out. Cas rushes to get the lamp "ah ah ah prince your time is up," Suddenly Castiel is places inside of an hourglass. Sam rushes to the lamp when he is turned into a doll "Don't toy with me." "Things are unraveling fast" he laughs as he turns Impala into a mere pile of yarn. Dean tries to get the lamp when swords surround it. Dean picks up a sword prepared to fight Crowley.

"Get the point now things are beginning to heat up." The swords are set on fire as Dean rolled his eyes, getting tired of Crowley's bad puns. "Why don't you just fight me you friggen snake?" he says as he lifts his sword up. "A snake ah ill show you how snake like I can be" he says as he slowly turns into an enormous Cobra.

Dean manages to get a couple of stabs into Crowley before he is trapped in his tight grip. "Don you get it boy, you're nothing without the genie" Dean suddenly gets a great idea. "The genie? Right Gabe has more powers then you ever will he gave you you're powers, face it your still second best" he yells at Crowley. Crowley suddenly gets an idea, "Uh dean what are you doing" Gabe says. "You're right his powers do exceed my own but not for long" Crowley laughs as he circles Gabe. Dean takes this opportunity to free Castiel.

He finds a blunt object and breaks the hourglass. A pile of sand along with Castiel pours out. An unconscious Cas falls into Deans arms. He cought trying to wake up. "Dont worry cas i gotcha," Dean says to Cas.

"Slave I wish to make my last wish Make me into an all-powerful Genie" he says as he squeezes Gabe. "Way to go Dean-o," Gabriel says as he snaps his fingers turning Crowley into a Genie. He grows ten times his size and begins playing with the planets. "So much power, the universe is now mine to create and control" he yells. "Aren't you forgetting something you son of a bitch?" Dean says as he rubs the lamp. Suddenly two golden chains appear as Crowley wrists as he is sucked into the lamp. Lucifer attempts to fly away but is grabbed by Crowley as the both enter the lamp. "Phenomenal cosmic power, itty bitty living space" Dean says laughing. Sam, Impala, Michael and Bobby are all turned back into their bodies and clothes. Everything was back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Last chapter :P i really had fun writing this might do a sequel if i get enough encouragement, wink wink thanks for reading btw *Big fat hug*_

* * *

The dark clouds dissipate leaving the warm glow of the afternoon. Everyone is celebrating on the balcony except for Sam. "Kiddo are you ok," Gabriel says as he runs up to Sam. He inspects him leaving no body part untouched. He stands on his tiptoes to try and inspect Sam's hair when Sam shoves his hand away. "Gabe I'm fine!" he says to the shorter man.

"Just wanted to make sure that Dick didn't leave a scratch on you, you're kind of important to me" Gabriel admits. A small blush begins to spread across Sam's cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck. "Really?" he asks as Gabriel moves a bit closer into Sam's personal space "really" he says with a wink. Sam gulps loudly as his eyes moves down to Gabe's lips and then up to his eyes again.

They slowly start leaning in towards each other when they hear Dean. "Sammy, Gabe get over here" they both grunt "we should" Sam starts "yeah" Gabe says "we can finish this later" he winks as they walk towards the others. Gabe grabs the lamp from Dean "10,000 years in the cave of wonders out to chill him out" he says as he throws the lamp into the desert.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Cas I guess this is goodbye then" Dean says as he caresses Cas' cheek. "This isn't fair I love you" Castiel says as a tear rolls down his cheek. This hits Gabe pretty hard then he gets a sudden realization and runs up to Dean and Cas. "Dean-o you still got one wish say the word and you're a prince again."

"But what about your freedom Gabe" Dean says. "Hey its only a couple thousand years of servitude this is love" Gabe says before he poufs next to Castiel. "You aren't gonna find a guy like him for a million years believe me I looked" he says with a wink. Dean turns to Cas "I'm sorry Cas I love you but I made a promise" Dean says

"I understand" Cas says as Dean turns to Gabe. "Gabe I wish you free" Gabe rolls imaginary sleeves up "One prince pedigree…wait what?" Gabe says confused. "Gabe you're free" he lifts up Gabe's lamps and it begins to levitate. The golden chains on Gabe's wrist become loose and the lamp falls to the floor. "Oh my god i'm free" Gabe says while picking up his old home.

"lemme test this out" he runs up to dean "wish for something crazy quick wish the The Nile" he hands Dean the lamp and he flinches. "Uh I wish for the Nile?" dean says and nothing happens. "woooo time to see the world! What do you say kiddo we can do it on every continent" Gabe winks at Sam as Sam blushes.

Dean makes a face of disgust as he yells out "dude gross that's my little brother you're talking about."

"So what do you say" he continues "you'll have to take me on a proper first date first." Sam replies. Dean rubs his neck sadly "I'm gonna miss you guys" he says. "You'll always be a prince to me," Gabe says as he grabs Dean and grips him into a tight hug. "Hey no chick flick moments" Deans says after he hugs Gabe. "Its this damn law well am I sultan or aren't I?" Bobby says as he walks up to them. "Father?" Castiel says a bit confused.

"From now on the Prince shall marry whoever he deems worthy," Bobby says. Castiel runs up to Dean a hugs him tightly "Dean I choose Dean." Dean smiles before cupping Castiel's cheek and pulling him up for a tender kiss. Gabe extends his arms and pulls everyone into a group hug "awe look at us, mind if I kiss the moose boy?" he gives Sam a quick peck on the lips before coughing.

"egh hair ball" Gabe says as he spits out a rather larger hair ball. Sam rolls his eyes he didnt even have fur anymore. _I guess Gabe got to keep some magic powers _Sam thought. He snaps his fingers and they are both wearing Disney hats. Sam's is an ordinary Mickey ears hat while Gabe's is goofy's head. Lets go kiddo the world awaits us" he places two fingers on Sam's forehead and they disappear.

Dean whistles for baby to fly to them. "My prince your chariot awaits" he says as he bows and winks. Castiel blushes as he gets on Impala. They fly into the night, Castiel turns to Dean "I love you Dean" "love you too Cas" dean says as he pulls Castiel in for a kiss as they fly away.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading reviews always welcome! But dont be too harsh lol ;) toodles_


End file.
